


Trzy, to liczba idealna

by Salianna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alexander - Freeform, Bane - freeform, BoyxBoy, Catarina - Freeform, Dziecko, Gay, Lightwood, Love, M/M, Madzia, Madzie - Freeform, Magnus - Freeform, MagnusXAlec, Malec, Nephilim, Niespodzianka - Freeform, Yaoi, boyslove, czarownik, dziewczynka, idealna liczba, mała dziewczynka, mała rodzina, opieka, pocałunek, pomoc, przytulasek, radość, rodzina, trzy, uścisk, Łowca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Catarina, opiekująca się dotychczas Madzią, musi wyjechać na kilka dni z miasta. Nie chcąc jednak narażać młodej dziewczynki, postanawia powierzyć ją opiece przyjaciela -Magnusa. Mężczyzna stara się jak może, co jednak powie swojemu Łowcy, gdy ten znajdzie w jego mieszkaniu dziecko?





	Trzy, to liczba idealna

Postaci występujące w opowiadaniu:  
· Magnus Bane  
· Alexander Lighwood  
· Madzie (Nie jestem pewna jak to imię ma się do bardziej spolszczonej wersji, więc używam po prostu wersji Madzia)  
· Catarina Loss

Opis opowiadania:  
Catarina, opiekująca się dotychczas Madzią, musi wyjechać na kilka dni z miasta. Nie chcąc jednak narażać młodej dziewczynki, postanawia powierzyć ją opiece przyjaciela -Magnusa. Mężczyzna stara się jak może, co jednak powie swojemu Łowcy gdy ten znajdzie w jego mieszkaniu dziecko?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Słońce, radosnymi kaskadami napełniało całe mieszkanie radosnym blaskiem, odbijając się od przeróżnych urządzeń i mebli, sprawiając, że całe mieszkanie, każdy nawet najbardziej ukryty jego fragment tonął w kolorach. Poranek był ciepły, niemalże gorący, a w mieszkaniu Magnusa panował nieco nieprzyjemny zaduch. Mężczyzna, zachowując szczególną, tak niespotykaną u niego, ostrożność przemierzał całe mieszkanie, od okna do okna uchylając je nieco i rzucając czar odświeżający na pomieszczenia. Jako ostatnią postanowił odwiedzić drugą sypialnię, znajdującą się naprzeciwko jego własnego nocnego królestwa. Od lat nikt w niej nie mieszkał... aż do dziś.

Magnus z krzywym uśmieszkiem przypomniał sobie, zatrzymując się z ręką położoną na klamce drzwi, jak do jego mieszkania wprosił się złotowłosy Nocny Łowca. Ten jednak nigdy nie postawił stopy tak blisko jego sypialni. Gdy lekko nacisnął klamkę, starając się ze wszystkich, sił by otwierane drzwi nie wydały żadnego odgłosu, jego oczom ukazała się spokojna, jeszcze śpiąca, twarzyczka dziewczynki. Czarownik uśmiechnął się leciutko, na ten widok. Z czułością przyglądał się śpiącej twarzyczce, odnajdując na niej jedynie wszechogarniające uczucie radości. Chciał przyjrzeć jej się lepiej, upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku i nic jej nie grozi, jednak utrudniała mu to kołdra, w którą opatuliła się dziewczynka, w taki sposób, że poza jej ciemnowłosą główką nie udało mu się zobaczyć nic innego. Uśmiechnął się na to nieco szerzej. On też uwielbiał spać w ten sposób... kiedyś uwielbiał. Teraz jedynym sposobem, w jaki uwielbiał spać, było wtulenie się w ramiona jego własnego Nocnego Łowcy. Szybko wycofał się z pokoju, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Madzi w spaniu. Wychodząc, rzucił jeszcze szybkie zaklęcie, otwierając w ten sposób okno w jej pokoju, by nie było jej zbyt gorąco.

Magnus ze zdziwieniem musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że troszczył się o tą malutką istotę, jak jeszcze nigdy o nikogo... poza Alexandrem. Jednak nawet jego uczucia do Alexandra miały inne podłoże... Troszczył się o nią. Jego myśli niemal cały czas znajdowały się przy niej, odkąd znalazła się pod jego dachem. Martwił się o nią... zastanawiał się, czy żadna ze znajdujących się w jego domu rzeczy nie jest zbyt niebezpieczna dla małej dziewczynki, rozważał czego, powinien się pozbyć, a co po prostu schować jednak nawet po uprzątnięciu najbardziej niebezpiecznych rzeczy, nadal to, co pozostawił, nie pozwalało mu po prostu stracić dziewczynki z oczu...

Rozmyślając, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że powolnymi krokami, idąc tyłem, wycofywał się z korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni, w stronę salonu. Jego oczy ciągle utkwione były w drzwiach do sypialni Madzi, jak już zdążył ją nazwać w myślach. Gdy to sobie uświadomił, chciał się odwrócić, żeby się o nic nie przewrócić i przez hałas, jaki by przy tym powstał, obudzić dziewczynkę. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić. Całym ciałem, uderzył w coś z niewielkim impetem. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, żeby w jego salonie stało coś tak dużego i... ze zdziwieniem musiał przyznać, wygodnego. Uderzenie wcale nie przyniosło mu również bólu, którego się spodziewał. Gdy czarownik chciał wykonać niewielki krok w przód, by odsunąć się od przeszkody i móc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć po odwróceniu, na jego biodrach znikąd pojawiły się dwie, durze i ciepłe, dłonie. Magnus znał je, jak swoje własne, więc bez sprzeciwu pozwolił im przytrzymywać się na wcześniejszym miejscu, z siłą większą niż pasy bezpieczeństwa w jego nowym samochodzie.

Po chwili, pomimo przyjemności jaką sprawiała mu obecność ukochanego tak blisko niego, Magnus spróbował się wyrwać z uścisku. Wiedział, z tego, co opowiedziała mu Cat, że Madzia ma w zwyczaju wstawać wcześnie, więc musiał przygotować dla niej śniadanie... Nie udało mu się to. Jednak nie był w stanie wyrwać się z silnego uścisku Łowcy, a po chwili do przytrzymujących go dłoni, na jego ciele, dołączyły usta mężczyzny sunące po jego szyi i zahaczające o najbardziej wrażliwe punkty.

Alexander miał w głowie mapę najwrażliwszych miejsc na ciele Magnusa, dzięki czemu mógł go bardzo szybko doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Jedno delikatne muśnięcie tu, prowokujące zassanie skóry tam, delikatne przegryzienie ucha i Magnus topił się w jego dłoniach niczym świeca w dłoniach wprawionego świecarza. Potrafił to zrobić i uwielbiał to, choć równie bardzo kochał, gdy to Magnus przewodził w ich igraszkach, to dziś chciał go mieć dla siebie.

Delikatnie przeniósł jedną z dłoni, z biodra mężczyzny na jego wewnętrzną stronę uda, sprawiając, że jęknął cicho spragniony dotyku, odchylając głowę do tyłu i układając ją na jego ramieniu, gdy do jego uszu dotarł cichy odgłos uchylanych drzwi. Szybko włączył się w nim tryb Nocnego Łowcy.

Przekręcił się z Magnusem w taki sposób, że bez problemu mógł teraz osłaniać go własnym ciałem, po czym ustawił się w pozycji obronnej, już sięgając dłonią po miecz przytroczony do pasa, gdy jego oczom ukazała się mała dziewczynka, w kolorowej pidżamce. Widok ten nieco wybił Alexandra z rytmu. Znał tą małą. Spotkał ją już wcześniej... gdy z Clary byli u czarownicy, która miała ożywić Jocelyn... Ze zdziwieniem opuścić dłoń, dotychczas spoczywającą na jego serafickim ostrzu. Odwrócił się szybko w stronę Magnusa, szukając na jego twarzy odpowiedzi.

Czarownik był słodko zarumieniony, co słabo było widać na jego policzkach przez jego ciemną karnację, lecz pomimo to, na twarzy Aleca pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, spowodowany tym odkryciem. Magnus prawie nigdy się nie rumienił. Był z siebie dumny, że jemu udało się to osiągnąć.

\- Magnus...

Powiedziała cicho dziewczynka, podchodząc do czarownika. Małą rączką, cały czas przecierała zaspane oczka.

\- Co się stało Groszku Pachnący?

Zapytał szybko, kucając przy niej, ukrywając przy tym własny problem ukryty nadal w niezbyt obcisłych spodniach.

\- Alec...

Powiedziała, przenosząc spojrzenie na, nadal zdezorientowanego, lecz już spokojniejszego Łowcę.

\- Tak, mała?

Spytał, dołączając do ukochanego, również kucając przy dziewczynce i obejmując przy tym Magnusa ramieniem. Zauważając, że ma na sobie jedynie bardzo cienką koszulkę, w której spał, zdjął szybko z ramion własną bluzę, po czym narzucił ją na jego ramiona.

\- Poranki są jeszcze chłodne...

Powiedział tylko, na zdezorientowane spojrzenie mężczyzny, który nie do końca świadomy tego, co robi, przysunął materiał bluzy do nosa i powoli wciągnął powietrze, rozkoszując się zapachem ukochanego.

Po chwili, w której czasie wymienili między sobą, pełne uczuć spojrzenia, oboje wrócili wzrokiem i pełnią skupienia do dziewczynki, która już przestała trzeć oczy. Teraz spoglądała na nich, z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dzień dobry!

Zawołała, obejmując ich obu za szyję i przytulając się do nich, na tyle mocno na ile pozwalały na to jej małe ramionka. Mężczyźni wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia ponad jej głową, po czym szybko odwzajemnili uścisk.

\- Dzień dobry, słoneczko.

Powiedzieli, niemalże jednocześnie, po czy, ponownie spojrzeli na siebie, tym razem dzieląc się uśmiechem i delikatnym pocałunkiem.

\- Wróciłem do domu...

Powiedział Alec cicho, przy uchu Magnusa, sprawiając, że przez całe jego ciało przebiegł delikatny dreszcz.

\- Witaj w domu.

Odpowiedział z uśmiechem, ledwo będąc w stanie powstrzymać łzy szczęścia cisnące mu się do oczu. Wreszcie mu się udało. Wreszcie miał prawdziwą, kochającą się rodzinę... Nigdy wcześniej nie był szczęśliwszy.

Po chwili wszyscy się od siebie oderwali, nadal jednak szczęśliwe uśmiechy nie znikały z ich twarzy.

\- Co powiecie na pyszne śniadanie, zaserwowane przez najbardziej niesamowitego Czarownika?

Zapytał Magnus, otrzepując spodnie z nieistniejącego brudu, po czym zarzucił bluzę Alexandra na ramiona Madzi. Alec uśmiechnął się na to czule.

\- Jesteś również najskromniejszym czarownikiem, czyż nie?

Zapytał z uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń w stronę dziewczynki, którą ta szybko złapała. Drugim ramieniem objął Magnusa w pasie... W ten sposób poszli w stronę kuchni... Jak prawdziwa rodzina...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Gdy kilka dni później Catarina przyjechała, by odebrać „jej dziecko", zastała coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewała się zobaczyć.

Magnus siedział jak zawsze w fotelu, w salonie, jednak zamiast zawsze towarzyszącego mu kieliszka alkoholu miał w dłoni buteleczkę z soczkiem porzeczkowym. Alexander siedział przy stole, jednak nie tak jak zawsze, w towarzystwie mieczów, które musiał naostrzyć, a kolorowych kredek i farbek. Z delikatnym uśmiechem zauważyła nawet nieco farby na jego nosie i policzkach. Uśmiechał się radośnie, do siedzącej przy nim dziewczynki, która bazgrała radośnie po starych książkach Magnusa, których ten nie pozwalał nikomu dotykać. Nawet JEJ(!), a była jego przyjaciółką od stuleci...

Odchrząknęła, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, szczęśliwej gromady.

Pierwszy zauważył ją Alexander. Pomachał jej jedynie dłonią, powracając szybko spojrzeniem do małej, która nawet nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, zbyt zajęta swoją pracą. Jedynie Magnus wstał ze swojego miejsca, uśmiechając się do niej lekko i wskazując jej ramieniem by przeszli do kuchni, porozmawiać.

\- Jak... jak się sprawowała Madzia?

Zapytała niezbyt pewna, czy chce się tego dowiedzieć. Mała była istnym wulkanem energii, który niekiedy wybuchała w niej. Zdarzało jej się wtedy niszczyć rzeczy podczas zabawy oraz znikać na jakiś czas... Wiedziała, że Madzia nie była najprostszym w opiece dzieckiem, jednak miała wielką nadzieję, że jej przyjacielowi udało się zapanować nieco nad nią.

\- Istny aniołek...

Odpowiedział jedynie czarownik z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, nadal popijając swój soczek.

\- Jasne... spoko... ok...

Powiedziała, nie do końca będąc pewną, co powinna na to powiedzieć... Mężczyzna wydawał jej się dziwnie szczęśliwie i jego podejrzane uciekanie spojrzeniem w stronę salonu, w którym nadal przesiadywał Łowca z Madzią, wcale nie pomagały jej się uspokoić. Czuła, że coś się dzieje... nie wiedziała jednak jeszcze co.

\- To ja... chyba ją już zabiorę, co?

Spytała. Z niemałym strachem obserwowała nagle zmieniające się na twarzy mężczyzny uczucia. Spokój przerodził się w strach, szczęście zamieniło się w złość, a błogi uśmieszek, który dotychczas błądził po twarzy Magnusa, zamienił się w wykrzywione czyste przerażenie.

Z głośnym brzęknięciem odstawił buteleczkę na blat, po czym przysunął się nieco do kobiety.

\- Nie ma mowy! To moja i Alexandra córka. Nie zabierzesz jej nigdzie.

Powiedział to z taką pewnością, że nie była w stanie mu się sprzeciwić. Skinęła jedynie głową, postanawiając przy okazji, że spróbuje porozmawiać z mężczyzną później, gdy już będzie w stanie jej wysłuchać. Pożegnała się z nim szybko, nie czekając, aż ją odprowadzi.

Przy drzwiach czekał na nią Alec z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, za to, co zrobiłaś... Dziękuję, że ją tu przyprowadziłaś.

Powiedział, a jego świecące się z radości oczy uświadomiły ją, że mówił zupełnie szczerze, że był pewny tego, co mówi.

\- To ja dziękuję...

Powiedziała, nie kontrolując tego, co wydobywa się z jej własnych ust.

\- dziękuję, że go kochasz.

Powiedziała, wychodząc...

Zostawiając za plecami szczęśliwą rodzinkę...


End file.
